Hidden Within Series
by Digidynasty
Summary: SEQUEL TO HIDDEN TRUTHS!!! SHAULIN'S BACK!! Read and review, or you'll never see part two!!! Hey that rhymed!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hidden Within  
  
Sakura was done with another day at school. She and Madison were walking home as usual. Sakura tried to focus on what Madison was saying, but her mind was somewhere else. Make that someone else. She found hersself contantly thinking about Li. Ever since Clow Reed's supposed brother, Shaulin, had kidnapped her, Li and her have been very close.  
Sakura remembered that it was that night that he had come to rescue her that he had confessed his love to her and she to him. Ever since then the two had been a couple. Sakura was happy, truely happy. She had liked Li for the longest time and now she was finally with him.  
Madison's voice broke her train of thought. "Sakura are you there?"  
Sakura shook her head and tried to focus once again. "What did you say?"  
Madison laughed. "Man, you have fallen hard haven't you?"  
Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"You love Li so much you can't think anymore." Madison said as a matter of fact.  
Sakura couldn't reply, only blush. Madison sighed. "Anyway, are you two going out this evening?"  
Sakura smiled, "Yep, Li said he's taking me out for a surprise in lue of our one year anniversary."  
Madison gasped. "Oh, my! I forgot! Happy anniversary!!" Madison said.  
Sakura laughed. "It's okay. And thank you."  
They arrived at Madison's house, Sakura said good bye and started towards her house.  
"Hey! Sakura!" Madison yelled. Sakura turned around. "Have a nice time tonight!"  
"I will!" Sakura replied and went home.  
  
Sakura was in her room getting ready for the date when Tori knocked on the door. "Hey monster."  
Sakura growled. "Stop calling me that!" She went back to brushing her hair. "What do you want anyway?"  
Tori sat at the foot of her bed. "I just want you to be careful tonight and I want you to know if that Li kid tries anything, just tell me and I'll gladly beat him to a bloody pulp." Tori said clenching his fists.  
Sakura sighed. "Li would never do anything to hurt me." She turned to face her brother. "But thank you."  
Tori sighed. "Yeah, well, just another excuse to kick his butt anyway." He got up and started to leave. "Be careful, monster."  
"It's Sakura!!" She yelled as she threw a pillow. He caught it and threw it back on the bed. "Okay, monster." Then he shut the door.  
Kero flew from his hiding spot and landed in front of Sakura. "If you let me transform I'll get your brother for you." He suggested.  
Sakura laughed. "No thanks. If I wanted to hurt him I could just use the Big Card."   
Kero crossed his arms. "Still like to get one shot on him."  
Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Thanks Kero. I gotta go." She got up, grabbed her purse and started out the door.  
  
Li met Sakura at the door. Sakura smiled and gave him a hug. He returned it gladly and smiled. "You ready?"  
Sakura smiled back. "Let's go."  
Li held her hand and started down the street.  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.  
"It's a surprise." Li replied.  
They kept walking and came upon a restaurant. It was new and it just opened. Li looked at Sakura and led her in. She was opened mouthed and too struck with awe to say anything.  
When they got in Li said his last name to the waiter and they were led to a table in the back.  
Li pulled out a chair and Sakura sat down. They ate dinner and Sakura finally got words to come out. "How did you do all this?" She asked.  
Li smiled and shrugged. "Trade secret." He winked.  
Sakura laughed."Come on."  
Li shook his head. "Nope. The night is still young."  
  
After thier dinner, Li walked Sakura to the park. It was where they had first watched the sun set after their confrontation with Shaulin. Li sat down on the same park bench and Sakura sat next to him. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder.  
"This has been a beautiful evening. Thank you, Li." Sakura said.  
"It's not as beautiful as you." Li replied. Courney, but Li meant every word of it. As far as he was concernered, Sakura was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
After the sun set, Li procedded to walk Sakura home. On the way, Sakura started rubbing her arms like she was cold. Li noticed this and stopped "Are you cold?"  
"No I just feel something. Something evil, but familiar." She said looking straight ahead as if in a trance.  
Li didn't like where this was going. He closed his eyes and opened his senses and felt the same thing. "Shaulin."  
Li opened his eyes and saw Sakura glowing white. Li looked aroung to see if anyone was around. There wasn't, so he turned his attention back to Sakura. She was glowing more brightly and had her eyes closed. Li noticed it was the same white, pinkinsh light that had come to her before, the first time they had fought Shaulin. But why was it back?  
"Sakura?" Li asked.  
Sakura opened her eyes and Li gasped. Her eyes were not the beaitiful green that he loved and recongnized so well. Now they were white. No iris, no pupil, nothing. Just white. Sakura then began to speak. But it wasn't her voice. It was more harmonious and angelic. "Beware." She said.  
"Beware for what?" Li asked.  
"He has returned, and is growing stronger." It said  
"Who? Who has returned?" Li asked .  
"You must prepare." It said. The glow subsided and Sakura collapsed. Li was by her side instantly and caught her in his arms. This was not good. He had to get her home and quick. That doll of hers would want to know about this.  
  
Li had snuck inside the house through her window without waking anyone up. He placed Sakura on the bed. She was still unconcious. Li started looking around and found who he was looking for. Kero was on the desktop asleep. Li poked him. Nothing. He did it harder this time. Kero popped up with fright. But when he saw it was Li, he calmed down, but just a bit.  
Kero looked past Li and saw the unconscious Sakura. He growled at Li. "What did you do to her?"  
"I didn't do anything." Li proceeded to tell Kero about what happened on the way home.   
To say the least, Kero was not happy. "What do you mean he's returned?!!" He said a little too loudly.  
"Shhhh." Li said holding up a finger to his lips. But it was too late. Sakura began to stir.  
Li and Kero were at her side that moment. Sakura open her eyes and was happy to see Li's eyes staring back.  
"How do you feel?"  
Sakura sat up and felt Li helping her up. He pulled her pillow behind her and she leaned back. "I feel fine. What happened?"  
"You don't remember?" Li asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "An....entity spoke to me through you. I think it was the same entity that helped us fight Shaulin the first time. It said that Shaulin was back and that we had to beware and get prepared." He explained.  
Sakura's face paled. "Shaulin's back? What does he want? What if he comes back after me?" Sakura started shaking with fear. It had taken her most of this year to get over her fear. And now she had to face it all over again?  
Li brought her into a warm hug. "I won't let him. I'll protect you. Don't worry" Sakura was still scared, but stopped shaking.  
"What do we do to prepare?" She asked.  
"I don't know." Li replied.  
In answer to her question, Sakura started to glow again. "Kero!" Li said.  
Kero was watching as Sakura's eyes went white again and she stared straight ahead.  
"How do we prepare? What do we do?" Li asked the entity.  
"Follow the sun for two cycles, then enter the Forbidden Forest. There you will find a tree that glows with an invisible light. Underneath you will find the ancient temple of the Clow. Ancestor of the Clow must get the power from within. Only together can they defeat the evil." Sakura stopped glowing and once again collasped.   
Li caught her and placed her in bed. He looked at Kero. "Do you know what she's talking about?"  
Kero thought for a minute before answering. "I've heard legends about an ancient temple that held a power source that enhances the magic powers of the one who touches it."  
Li nodded. "Then that's what I have to do."  
"Not without me you don't." A weak voice said from behind him. Li turned around to see Sakura up.  
"You're not coming." He said.  
"Oh, yes I am. If you run into any trouble, you're gonna need me there too."  
Li shook his head. "You're too weak."  
Sakura snorted. "Doesn't that sound familiar." Li laughed. Those had been her words a year ago. And Li had insisted as long as he had her, he had all the strength he needed.  
"Alright." He knew it was pointless to argue. Sakura smiled.  
"But let's wait until tomorrow? I want to get some sleep." Kero said.  
Sakura laughed. "You go on to sleep Kero, don't worry."  
Kero went back over to the desk and went fast asleep. Sakura tapped Li on the shoulder and indicated him to follow her. She went up to the roof and he followed. "I think we should leave tonight."  
"What? Without Kero?" Li said.  
"I know he won't like it, but I have this sense of urgency. I think it's the entity. She's telling me we don't have all that much time."  
Li sighed. He knew Sakura well, and trusted her instincts. "Alright." He said. He didn't like the idea, but again he couldn't argue. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She went inside and started getting ready.  
  
After Sakura had packed her back pack with the things she' thought she'd need and writing a note to her brother and dad telling them not to worry, they set off to Li's house to get his robe, his weapons, and other things he'd need. By the time they got everything, it was morning. They started following the sun towards the East.  
  
Little did they know that they were being watched. Shaulin was watching from his layer.   
"Those brats think they can defy me?!" He yelled. "Oh, well. They'll never get to the temple before I come into my power." He said.  
Shaulin had found out that he didn't need that Li brat to have a body. All he needed was enough power and he could make his own body as good as new. He had already began searching for the dark source that he had sensed back in the cave one year ago.   
'Those two thought they had destroyed me, but I fooled them' Shaulin had made it seem like he had been defeated when in reality he was taking a rest so he could find the dark power and finally come into a body of hiw own.  
This time though, he would not seek revenge in the world for Clow Reed's deception, no. He would go after the Li boy and the girl. That way he wouldn't have to worry about them once he took over the this world and the next!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hidden Within  
  
Li and Sakura had done what the entity had told them and followed the sun towards the East. Li glanced over at Sakura and noticed that she looked tired. They had packed last night and started off at daybreak. It was now dusk and Li could tell, time had taken it's toll on Sakura.   
Li noticed the road they were on had taken them out of the city and they were now in the more country part of Japan. Li was worn out himself. They would have to find a place to rest and soon. It was not safe to travel in the dark, especially with Shaulin on the loose. Li looked around and found a small clearing by a stream.   
"Sakura we should start to make camp. " He said. He pointed to the clearing. "Let's go over there."  
Sakura nodded but didn't say anything. Now Li was sure she was tired. They slowly walked over and made camp. Eating what little snacks that he and Sakura had packed, they ate and made ready for bed. Li looked across the campfire at Sakura. She seemed to be looking into the fire, but not. Like she was seeing something that wasn't there.   
Li had noticed that since the entity had first made it's appearence through Sakura, she really hadn't been herself. Li was worried. "Sakura? Are you Okay?" She didn't respond. "Sakura?" He asked again.  
She looked up startled. "Huh? What?"  
"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately." He said.  
Sakura sighed at looked back into the fire. "It's her. The entity." Sakura looked up at Li. "I can feel her inside me. She keeps telling me how we have to hurry and how if I need her I can use her and she will help us. But...."  
"But what?"   
"Sakura looked down at the floor. "It takes a lot of energy and I don't know what it might do to me. I'm already tired from her just communicating through me. If we had to fight and I had to use her......Li I just don't know if I could take that much energy."  
Li could understand where she was coming from. When Shaulin had possessed him, he was scared to. But it was his love for Sakura that gave him the strength to overcome that fear. That's what Sakura needed right now. "Come here." He smiled and motioned for her.  
She looked confusingly at him, but crawled over. He wrapped her up in his arms and gave her a warm hug. "I don't want you to worry okay? No matter what happens, I'll be there with you."  
Sakura broke the hug and smiled at him. "Thank you."  
Sakura felt much better, knowing that Li was there with her. She felt so alone, but not. She was so confused because of the entity's feelings were going through her, she didn't know who's thoughts were who's. She was so mixed up, but at least she could count on one thing in her life right now that was crystal clear. And that was her love to Li. He would be her guiding light. She leaned on him and they went to sleep.   
  
The next morning, Li woke up and looked around him. He found Sakura sleeping next to him. The fire had gone out a long time ago and all that was left was a pile of ashes. Li got up and made sure he didn't wake up Sakura. They had a long day of walking and they needed to get an early start.   
Li decided he would make breakfast and pack up camp while Sakura slept. If what she said last night was true, then she would need all the rest she could get.   
Li smiled as he looked down on her sleeping form. She was so fragile and vulnerable in her sleep. That made him want to protect her even more. Li started to clean up and make breakfast. According to his schedule, they would hit the Forbidden Forest by nightfall.  
Sakura woke up to the smell of something cooking. She opened her eyes and saw Li had already packed up everything. She sat up and stretched. Li looked up and smiled. "How's my sleeping angel?"  
She smiled and walked over to where he was. "I'm feeling much better. Thank you."  
He nodded and handed her a plate of food. She ate and looked up at him. "So do we keep going East?"  
Li nodded again. "It said we had to go for two cycles. I'm guessing that means two days. We should get to the forest by nightfall." Li didn't meantion the name of the forest 'cause he knew it would frighten Sakura.  
She finished he meal and picked up her back pack. "Well, let's get going." She started walking.  
Li smiled and started to follow her. Li was glad she was back to normal. He didn't like it when Sakura was sad or upset.  
  
Shaulin watched all this with amusement. "Those little brats don't know what there in for. There's a reason it's called the Forbidden Forest." He said.   
Shaulin was still seaching for the dark power he felt and he knew he was getting closer. He just had to make sure those brats didn't get to the temple first.  
"I'll just have to make some kind of....distraction to slow them up." Shaulin said as he stood up.  
"Powers of darkness  
I call upon you now  
Attack the Card Mistress  
And descendant of the Clow!!"  
  
Sakura and Li walked and had actually made it to the forest a couple of hours before dusk. Sakura had felt much better after a good night's rest. Now she would have enough energy to get through the rest of the night.  
And you'll need all that energy. For danger is up a head.  
Sakura stopped as the voice in her head spoke. 'Who are you?'  
Li looked behind and saw Sakura had stopped walking. "Sakura? Is something wrong?"  
Sakura looked up and smiled. "No nothing is wrong." She started walking again.  
I am the entity inside you  
Sakura thought for a moment. Then she remembered. 'You helped Li and me back in the cave a year ago. That was you wasn't it'  
Yes. I helped you and another entity helped your friend  
'If you're inside of me. Then is the other entity inside Li?'  
No that's what we're after.  
'You mean at the temple?'  
Yes. After we helped you in the cave, we left for a time. Shaulin lived and hunted us down. The other entity was captured and brought to the temple.  
'That's why you came to me. So we could get the other entity out and have Li help get Shaulin out of business for good!'  
Yes, exactly.  
'Do you guys have a name at all?'  
You can call me Harmony.  
'And your friend?'  
He is Izeah  
"Sakura?" Li asked.  
Sakura looked up. "Huh?"  
"I said do you think we should camp out here tonight?" He repeated.  
Sakura looked around. She hadn't noticed how far into the forest they were now. There was very little light and it was a bit chilly. "This is fine. I guess."  
Li nodded and took his backpack off his shoulder. Sakura followed and took off hers. Li began to set up while Sakura made dinner. When she was done, she and Li huddled close to keep warm and ate.  
Sakura was just eating the last peice when a chill over came her. She shivered.  
"Are you cold?" Li asked. Sakura shook her head. It wasn't because it was cold. She felt something out there. Something evil. She got up.  
"There's something out there." She said.   
It's Shaulin's forces. They found us  
Li got up and reached for his sword. He closed his eyes and stretched out with his senses. She was right. It was small, but it was there alright. She must be getting stronger with the entity's powers joined with her own.  
Sakura looked around and felt it getting closer. She turned her head and saw it right before it pounced. It came at her with lightning speed.   
Sakura felt herself be hit to the floor and pain erupted from her upper forearms. She looked to see a wolf standing over her. It wasn't a normal wolf. No that wouldv'e been to easy. Shaulin had to send a transparent wolf. To be more specific.....  
"A GHOST!!!!! Li help!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
Li was there instantly. He threw one of his cards and it erupted on the creatures forhead. Flames burned on it's head and it jumped off of Sakura. She quickly crawled away and leaned against a nearby tree.  
Li attacked the creature with his sword. He slashed, but the sword went right through. The wolf dissapeared, but Li knew it was there. He just couldn't see it.  
Sakura reached for her key and made it turn into her wand. "Light card!! Release and dispell!!"  
Light filled the area and Li could see the creature was making another run at Sakura. He ran at it. It turned and slashed with it's paw. Li was thrown back and hit a tree. He tried to get up, but pain erupted in his chest.  
Sakura saw the creature and was frozen with fear.   
'Why a ghost'  
I can help you  
'But I don't have enough power now'  
Yes you do. You just have to concentrate.  
Sakura looked over and saw Li trying to get up but he was hurt. Sakura was in her own.  
'Okay, what do I do?'  
Give me control  
'Not all of it. Just give the power to defeat this.'  
Very well, repeat after me  
Li watched in horror as the beast made ready to jump on Sakura. Then he saw Sakura get up and start to glow. She held her staff in front of her in a defensive position.  
"NO! Sakura, don't attack it! It's too strong!" He yelled as he closed his eyes against the light.  
But she paid no heed. Instead she began to cast a spell.  
"Power within me  
Come to my aid  
Destroy this creature  
I must be obeyed!"  
  
The creature punced but, light from Sakura's staff came forth and hit the creature in the chest. It screamed it's death cry and disappeared.  
Li opened his eyes and saw the monster had disappeared. He looked over at the tree and saw Sakura still standing up. She looked over at him and gave a weak smile.   
When Sakura saw Li had gotten hurt on his chest when the creature had swatted him aside. She walked over and knelt beside him. He looked at her with wonder. "What happened to you?"  
She frowned and looked at herself. The cuts on her arms had healed.  
'How'd that happen?'  
I healed you  
'Can you do the same to Li?'  
No, but you can. Try  
Sakura closed her eyes and focused on her powers.   
Li saw she started to glow, but this time kept his eyes open. She reached down and held her hands above Li's chest. The glow transferred from her hands to Li. The glow covered the area. When the glowing subsided, Li looked down to see his chest had completly healed. "How did you do that?"  
"Harmony told me how." She replied.  
"Who?"  
"The entity. Her name is Harmony. It's the same one from the cave. The one you had was Izeah. He's trapped at the temple. That's why we..."  
Li caught Sakura as she feinted. All that energy use took it's toll. If Sakura had only part of her taken over. What would happen to her when this Harmony took complete control? Sakura would be powerful, but it would ultimatly be her downfall. And what did she mean by the one at the temple? Was this Izeah supposed to do to Li what Harmony has done to Sakura? He didn't know. He had to get some sleep. He pulled over a blanket and wrapped it around him and Sakura. He had a feeling, they were going to be left alone by Shaulin. At least for the rest of the night.  
  
Shaulin would have punched a hole in the wall if he had his body. But unfortunally he didn't. How did the mistress do that!!! It was infuriating.   
Then Shaulin paused from his temper tantrum. That light was the source. That little brat has bondedwith one of the entities. The other Shaulin had stashed away at the temple.   
'I didn't think the little twirps would make it this far.' Shaulin thought. But it was only a minor set back. They still had a ways to go and Shaulin was closer than ever to his power. Soon he would have his old body back and he would take care of these two nusances himself. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hidden Within:  
Chapter Three  
  
Li and Sakura woke up about the same thing the next morning. Li wanted a better explaination for what occured last night, but so far Sakura had been unable to satisfy him.  
"What's at the temple?" He asked.  
"Izeah." She replied.  
"Who?"  
"He's the entity that went inside you when you saved me in the cave. Harmony is inside of me. With thier help, we can beat Shaulin once and for all." Sahe replied.  
"That's better. Now what will it do to us if we let them take over?" He asked.  
Sakura sighed. "I don't really know. It makes you a little tired...."  
"A little tired!? Sakura you feinted yesturday..."  
"After saving our hides!" That ending anymore arguement.  
Li was mad, because Sakura didn't seem to care what this was doing to her. She only cared about taking out Shaulin. Shaulin was after both of them, and yet Sakura again wasn't worried about her own safety. That was all Li was worried about.  
They had been walking through the forests for hours trying to find that tree that Harmony had instructed them to find. But in a forest? It was trying to find a needle in a haystack. There were dozens of trees.  
"Which one!" Li said frustrated.  
"It's more over here." Sakura replied pointing straight ahead.  
We're almost there The entity told Sakura.  
'Good, I don't know how much longer he will last.' Sakura thought.  
They came upon a tree which at first looked like every other tree. But when Sakura looked carfully, she could see an aura of magic around it.  
'Is this it?' She asked in her mind.  
Yes, now you have to use your staff to open it. It will only open for the card mistress.  
'Okay'  
Sakura turned to Li. "We're here."  
Li looked at the tree. "This is it?" He asked skeptically.  
Sakura nodded. "Look carefully."  
Li looked at the tree for a while, then Sakura heard him gasp. "Wow..." He said.  
Sakura nodded. "No stand back." For once Li did as told.  
Sakura took out her key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the Lon. The force ignite. Release!!!" Her key spun and turned into the staff.  
Sakura grabbed it and raised it above her head. "Open!!" She pulled it down and it hit the tree. A door appeared on the tree and Sakura walked in. Li right behind her.  
They went down a wooden stairway until they came to an opening. When they came out, they weren't in the same forest. This place was beautiful. It had birds and creatures. It was humid which made Li suspect it was a tropical forest.  
Off in the distance, they could see the temple. It stood over the trees and looked majestic in the setting.  
Sakura smiled. "Let's go!" She said. She grabbed Li's hand and started walking. They'd be there in no time.  
  
Shaulin watched all this from far away. But it was of no consequence to him. He had finally found his power. It was waiting for him. He left the screen and went to get it.  
Shaulin found it and looked at it with wonder. It had no shape or form, it was just a swirling mass of black energy. Shaulin walked forward and stuck his hands out. The energy lashed out and absorbed into his skin. Shaulin cried out in pain, then was silent. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing red. He started laughing. He could feel the power in him. He looked at his hands and then at the wall. He smiled and punched the wall. Not only did he hit it, which meant he was flesh now, but he made a hole in it.   
"Those brats don't stand a chance now!!" He said. He left and started towards the temple. Those brats were about to meet the new and improved Shaulin. And it would be the last thing they see.  
  
Li and Sakura were walking when they got to a clearing. They pulled back the last part of brush and found the temple just a couple kilometers away. It was huge.   
Sakura stood in awe. "We're almost there!" She exclaimed. Li just nodded. Like Kero before, Li had just heard stories about it, but to see it real life... that was something else.  
"Come on we have to hurry." Sakura said all of a sudden.  
Li looked over at her. "Why?"  
"Because...." She started.  
"Because, I'm here." A voice said. The two kids whipped thier heads around to see Shaulin behind them. Li instictively went in front of Sakura. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to get your girlfriend. You see. I don't need her." Shaulin said. "I already have what I need." To prove his point he put his arm atraight out and slashed through the trunk of a tree.  
Li saw the trunk get cut in half. He mouth dropped to the floor. "He has a body now!!!" He exclaimed.  
"That's right you little brat. And now I am going to take you and your girlfriend down." He yelled.  
"I don't think so!" Li said. He took out his sword and prepared to fight Shaulin.  
'He doesn't have enough strength'  
You're right. We have to by him time to get Izeah out of the temple.  
'I'm going to fight.'  
Sakura called out her wand.  
I will help you. Just relax.  
'Okay'  
Sakura closed her eyes and gave into the entity. She felt pain coming from her stomach and cried out. She fell to her knees.  
"Sakura!" Li said. He ran to her side.  
"It's okay. You have to get to the temple!" She said holding her stomach.  
"But what about you..."  
"Just go!" She said. But her voice was half hers, half the entity's.  
Sakura was being taken over. "NO! Sakura! You can't do this!"  
"Yes I can." She said. Now she wasn't Sakura anymore. She was Harmony. "Now go! I'll hold him off."  
Li nodded reluctantly and took off for the temple.  
Harmony used her power and attacked Shaulin. All Li could hear when he entered the temple was Shaulin's meniacle laughing. Li tried not to cry, but if anything happened to Sakura, Shaulin would loose blood. 'This I pormise you'  
When Li got into the temple, he saw a door that was bolted, chained, and locked tight. He looked around for another entrance into the inside, there was none, so he smiled. 'I'll just make my own.' He thought.  
Li took his sword out of it's sheath and closed his eyes. "Force know my blight. Release the light! Lightning!!!" He said and struck at the door. The door exploded to reveal another room.  
Li went throught and looked around. What was this? Some kind of play house? He saw a door in the distance and started runnning to it. It seemed like forever before he got there. When he did he saw a figure standing in front of it.  
"None shall pass." It said as Li approached.  
"But I have to get through!" He held up his sword.  
"Only one with the true virtues may enter. How do I know you won't take the power and become evil?" It asked.  
"I only want it to save my friend! No, not my friend, my love! She's in danger and I must save her!" Li replied.  
"You must prove you are worthy. Prove you will not turn towrds the evil ways with this powerful magic."  
Li thought for a moment. He really didn't know for a fact that he wouldn't turn to evil. He thought he never would hurt Sakura, but that's just what he did in the cave. Li looked up at the figure.  
"I don't know what I'll become. I only know what I am now." He replied.  
The figure smiled. "You have proven yourself worthy." He stepped away from the door. "You may proceed."  
Li smiled and went through the door.  
  
Outside, Sakura/Harmony dodged another attack from Shaulin. She raised her staff, "Firery! Release and Dispell!"  
Firery came out and attacked Shaulin. He put his hands up and deflected the bolt. Sakura/Harmony gasped. The cards weren't strong enough. She'd have to cast a spell.  
She put her hands out straight to her sides.   
"Heaven's above  
Hear my plee  
Give me the power  
Set it all free!!!"  
  
The gods heard her incantation and helped her. She began to glow and felt the power of good flow through her. She opened her eyes and smiled. Shaulin cringed back by the brightness. Shaulin thrust a hand forward and a black ray came forth towards Sakura/Harmony. She dodged it and raised her hand for her own attack. White energy erupted from her hand and struck Shaulin in the chest.  
He flew back and laughed. "Could it actually be that I have found an adversary worth fighting?"  
Sakura/Harmony raised her staff in defiance. "No matter what happends to me, I'm going to make sure you don't hurt anyone else!" They started charging each other straight on.  
  
Li pushed open the door, to find another room. Thsi was getting really annoying. Li looked around and was surprised to find the room looked familiar. Li gasped. It was the room of the Clan Elders. The same ones that had sent him on his mission to get the Clow Cards.  
"Li Showrun!" The head elder said.  
Li swallowed hard and stepped forward and bowed.  
"You are a failiar and a disgrace to the Li clan!" Another said.  
"But the Clow Mistres is...."  
"Silence! We sent you on a mission and you did not complete it. It doesn't matter if the cards were not for you! You were to bring them back!"  
"But that's not right!" He said. Li couldn't believe what he just said. Ever since he had started helping Sakura get the cards, he always feared the day he would have to face the clan elders and explain why he had not returned with the cards.  
But then he remembered that Sakura was outside and needed his help and he would not fail her. He would get through this even if it meant dishonor. Which it did.  
"You were commanded and you disobeyed that order!" Another clan elder said.  
Li shook his head at the elders. "I will not dishonor myself by fighting a match that can be avoided. The important thing is that the cards were returned, and can do no more harm to others. Just because you didn't get the cards doesn't mean I failed." He smiled. "I think I succeeded."  
"You leave us no choice. We disown you from the clan. You are no longer part of the Li clan." The head elder said.  
Li opened his mouth and was speechless. He closed it and looked defiantly at the leaders. "If that's what it takes! I will not back down from my morals and beliefs." He crossed his arms.  
The leaders looked at each other and turned back towards Li. "We will give you a chance to wipe the slat clean. Take the cards now from the mistress and return them to us."  
Li shook his head. "I will not."  
The leader looked shocked. He turned towards the others and they nodded to him. He turned back to Li and....smiled?  
Li frowned. What was going on?  
"You have past the last test." The leader said. The room faltered and disappeared, along with all the elders.   
"Who is there!" He called out to the air. "What is going on here!!"   
"We had to make sure you were the one. You had to pass the Three Tests of Virtue. Power, Wisdom, and Courage." A voice replied. Li looked around for it's source but found it came from all directions. "You showed power by opening the first door. You showed wisdom by passing the second door. And facing your worst fear showed you had courage. Now came and claim your destiny."  
A ball of energy appeared in the distance. Li walked towards it. "Izeah?" He called out cautiously.  
I am here. You have passed the three tests. Now place your hand here and let me guide you  
"Oh, no you don't. You want to take me over like Harmony has taken over Sakura. But that will drain all my energy."  
You have little choice. The battle raging outside is not fairing well for our side. Sakura and Harmony need our help!  
Li sighed. "Okay." He closed his eyes and concentrated. He stuck his hand out into the energy. It lashed out and went into him. Li fought back the pain and opened his eyes.  
'Are you there?' He asked.  
Yes, now let's go!  
'Right!'  
Li turned to see the first door he had come through just behind him.  
'This is one crazy temple' He thought.  
When Li got outside, he saw Sakura in the air battling Shaulin. He struck with a black ray and she was hit. She cried out.  
"Sakura!!" Li yelled. He ran to where she was falling. He caught her before she hit the ground.  
He went down on one knee and place her head in his lap. She had several injuries and was unconcious.  
"Sakura!" He whispered on the verge of tears. She moaned and opened her eyes. She saw Li and smiled. "Why?" He asked.  
"Shaulin...can't be allowed....to...go on...I don't care about....me." She managed.  
"But I do! Don't you understand! I can't live without you. I love you!" He said.  
She smiled and closed her eyes.  
"No! Stay awake. You have to. Please!" Li started crying now.  
'She can't leave me'  
She won't if you don't want her to.  
'What? Are you saying I can save her?'  
Yes, just relax.   
Li closed his eyes and felt his stomach hurt and knew Izeah was taking himover now. But he didn't care. If it would save Sakura...  
Li opened his eyes and looked down on Sakura. He layed her down on the ground and placed his hands over her. He started to glow and the glow transferred to Sakura.  
"I know our love  
Is meant to be  
I now use my power  
Please come back to me"  
Sakura opened her eyes and the glow deminished. She smiled and sat up. Li/Izeah looked down at her and smiled. "Are you ready for some teamwork?" He asked.  
She nodded. "Let's give him some payback."  
Li took her hand in his and they started to glow. Wings grew out of their backs and they smiled at each other. Then they turned their heads towards the sky and took to the air.  
"Shaulin, this is your last day!" Sakura/Harmony said.  
"Prepare to be destroyed!!!" Li/Izeah added.  
Shaulin shyed back a bit. One power he could deal with, but two? This wouldn't just be another fight. This one's for keeps and all bets are off.  
  
To Be Continued..........  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hidden Within:  
Chapter 4  
  
Shaulin looked at his new opponents. Those little entities were really starting to get on his nerves. With them bonding to the card mistress and the clow descendant, they were a dangerous enemy indeed. Shaulin would have to take them down and quickly. He smiled and powered up his attack. He threw his hand forward and fired a blast of energy at the two.  
Li/Izeah saw it coming, so he pushed Sakura/Harmony over and dove for cover himself. He turned and sneered at Shaulin. If it was a fight he wanted, then that's what he was going to get. Li/Shaulin put his hands above his head and clasped his hands together. Still connected, his hands came down and he fired an attack of his own.   
Shaulin flew to the right and dodged the attack. Li/Izeah was struck with awe. Now that Sahulin had a body, he was stronger and quicker. How were they going to defeat him?  
Sakura/Harmony took out her staff and pulled out the thunder card. "Thunder! Realease and dispell!!" The staff came down to hit the card and Raiiju was released. He came at Shaulin with,...well...lightning speed. Shaulin was unable to move fast enough and Raiiju hit him in the chest.   
Shaulin flew back and hit a tree. Raiiju attacked again, but this time Shaulin was ready. He called forth another attack. This one was similar to Raiiju in shape, but was black, as it was the shadow version.  
Li/Izeah knew where this was going. "No! Sakura call him back!" He creid.  
She frowned and looked at him. "What?" But it was too late. The double came and circled around Raiiju before he could attack Shaulin again. The shadow wrapped around and a bright flash followed. When the light dimmed down, the Shadow had succeeded in turning Raiiju back into his card form. "What happened?!" Sakura/Harmony asked.  
"Remember when Raiiju was first caught? It went down with the shadow card. Shaulin has powers to counteract ours." He replied.  
Sakura/Harmony thought for a moment. "We have to find his power source. And destroy it!"  
Li/Izeah nodded his agreement. Shaulin attacked with another creature that looked like a wild cat, but was made of lightning. "Another thunder!?" Li/Izeah exclaimed.  
Shaulin smiled. "Meet Litana. The lightning female beast. Litana attack!!"   
The creature charged at Li/Izeah, but Sakura/Harmony was ready to defend her love. "Shadow! Release and dispell!!" Shadow came out counter acted Litana. Litana disappeared under Shadows power and Shadow went back to Sakura/Harmony.  
"That's it! You're finish!" Shaulin said. He started to twirl and turned into a giant tornado. Sakura/Harmony tried to stay still but was loosing to the raging winds. Li/Izeah saw her falling back and flew over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to get out of the storm.  
"It's no use! We have to find his weekness!" Sakura/Harmony yelled over the winds.  
"But what can counteract winds like this?!" Li/Izeah asked.  
Sakura/Harmony gasped and got free of Li/Izeah grasp and flew directly into the tornado. "No! Sakura!" He yelled. A piece of debris hit Li/Izeah and he hit the ground.   
Sakura/Harmony continue to fly inot the tornado until she knew she was in the center. She let her self get thrown around and flew out the top of the storm.   
When she stopped spinning she took out her wand and a single card. "Earthy! Release and dispell!!!" Earthy came forth and made a huge rock wall come out of the ground right in the tornado's path. The tornado struck it, but was unable to break through it.  
Sakura/Harmony flew down to see if Li/Izeah was alright. He looked up and smiled. "I'm alright. How'd did you know what would work on him?"  
She shrugged. "Land always effects the wind sometimes, so it was worth a shot." She suddenly felt very dizzy and started to sway a bit.  
Li/Izeah caught her and felt Harmony leave Sakura's body as she collasped. Li/Izeah looked down with a worried expression on his face. Sakura looked up and smiled. "Destroy his necklace."  
Li/Izeah was confused, but looked up at where the tornado had had it's encounter with Earthy. At the base of the land formation, Shaulin was leaning against the stone wall. He was pretty beat up and weak.  
Li/Izeah picked up Sakura and walked over to Shaulin. He stood over him and looked down at his neck. Just as Sakura had said, there lay a green pendant, one with a feint glow. One hand around Sakura and the other one the hilt of his sword, Li/Izeah sliced down and broke the necklace.   
Shaulin screamed as his body began to disappear. He tried to strike at Li/Izeah, but without a body it went right through. He soon vanished and Li heard Izeah for the last time.  
I must join Hamony in the heavens.  
Li smiled as he felt Izeah leaving. 'Good bye and thank you'  
Li felt weak all of a sudden but kept him self on his feet. He staggered back to the forest and made a quick camp. Afterwards, he layed Sakura down to rest and layed next to her. As he drifted off into sleep, he thought of how much he cared for Sakura and how he would die if she hadn't survived. All in all, he thought they did a pretty good job. Them and thier other halfs.  
  
The next morning Sakura awoke first and found Li sleeping next to her. She smiled and put a hand through his hair. 'I love him so much, I would do anything for him'  
"I know you would." Li said as he opened one eye and smiled.  
Sakura gasped. "How did you.."  
Li sat up and shrugged. "Must be the after effects of our little merging stunt yesturday."  
"Then you mean that you and I are..." Sakura started.  
"Mentally linked. Yep. Pretty cool if you ask me." He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "But for my sake, don't put your life on the line for me, because if you did...."  
"I know. I heard you last night. That was sweet." She gave him a peck on the cheek back.  
He smiled and gave her a puppy face. "Is that all I get?" Sakura smiled and leaned in to give him another peck, but was met with Li's lips instead. They closed their eyes and lived for that moment. Right then only they mattered. No more saving the world. Only themselves. And that was the way Li liked it.  
They broke the kiss and looked at each other. "Now how about we go home?" Sakura nodded and they started back the way they came, but this time though they were full of energy.  
Sakura hit Li on the shoulder. "Catch me if you can." She said before racing off.   
"Hey!" He yelled and started after her. Maybe for once they could live normal lives.  
  
Baxk at home. Kero was more than a little angry. "You went without me again!!!!!" He screamed crossing his arms.  
Sakura laughed and leaned into Li's embrace. "Kero we had to. I'm sorry."  
Li laughed. "Yeah, but to tell you the truth, I was willing to wait. It was Sakura who....oww." He was cut off by an elbow to his ribs. "What was that for?"  
Sakura didn't reply only smiled. Then her expression got serious. "Do you think Harmony and Izeah are ok?" She asked.  
Li looked out of the window and into the sky. "I'm sure they are. They're strong and Shaulin isn't after them anymore. They'll be okay. Don't you worry about it." He replied as he stroked her hair. She smiled and they kissed.  
They stopped at the sound of choking. They turned to see Kero with his finger in his mouth. They blushed and laughed. Kero looked at them. "Hey! If you have to do that, can you not do it in front of me!?"  
Sakura nodded and Li laughed. Things were back to mornal, for now. But how long would it stay that way? How long would the world stay safe? No one knew. 


End file.
